


The Needle and the Damage Done

by EnduringChill



Category: Star Trek in to Darkness, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduringChill/pseuds/EnduringChill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request I received from Twitter.  This will be shorter than previous and ongoing works, but still multi-chapter. The inspiration is Khan and a syringe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Survived

 I climb through layers of darkness. There is rolling static in my ears. Intermittent periods of silence and white noise every 30 seconds. This goes on as the darkness clears to a blurry brown, then orange. 

 

 One eye opens to a blinding yellow lights coming in from three points; two behind me and one to my left. My head throbs too hard and I fear I might be sick. My arms feel as though I'm wearing a suit of integrated steel. The surface beneath me is soft and silky; my right hand feels around, but my left is restrained to something. 

 

With a steadying breath, I open both eyes. 

 

The light is sunlight streaming in from windows. The one to my left is open a crack. The room looks like something I've seen in a book, with walls painted light blue and windows framed by sunny yellow. Opposite me is a bare white dresser with nothing on it. Faded white curtains billow in a light breeze.

 

I blink again. Is this heaven? Did I die? I think back to the last memory I have. I was on a prisoner transport to the outer edges of a galaxy. There was nothing unusual about the trip. We encountered no other ships or storms. I can't recall what I was doing before I woke up here.   

 

My right arm regains normal feeling, but my left is restrained with a type of steel cuff I've seen in history books. I tug my arm and the steel bites into my skin. 

 

My head swims as I sit up. I'm no longer in my Starfleet uniform, but a skirt of floral print and a plain white vest. These are civilian clothes. Who or what put me in this?

 

I attempt to look out the window. The static I hear is actually the ocean. Am I on Earth? That's the only place I know where houses sit by the ocean.

 

 I hear the scrape of boots on a wooden floor nearby. Despite my throbbing head, I inspect my restraint. I'm cuffed to an iron headboard with no hope of breaking it. The footsteps are closer. I flop back on the bed and pretend to be unconscious.

 

"I know you are awake." A voice, so deep, forces my eyes open. I turn my head to see you hovering in the doorway. 

 

Black hair sweeps away from iridescent eyes and razor sharp cheekbones. I don't recognize your uniform, if it is one. Tight black trousers and a tighter black shirt with no emblem that I can see. Your eyes narrow as you step closer. 

  
"What do you remember?" Your voice is like a snake's hiss.

 

I'm afraid to speak. What if I give the wrong answer? There has to be a reason why I'm chained to this bed.

 

A cruel smile stretches on your impossibly plump lips. "I know you understand my words."

 

I decide that it's best to answer. "Nothing. I can't even remember what I was doing before I woke here." Compared to your deep timbre, my voice sounds screechy, even mousy. I cringe inwardly. 

 

"Do you know where you were?" Your eyes start their inspection of my body. I feel a bit violated, and yet I find I don't mind the feeling. Why don't I mind your eyes combing over me?

 

"I was on the Starfleet Transport 665." I swallow any remaining saliva I have.  
     

"Where were you headed?" Long fingers grasp my bare ankle. 

  
I suck in my breath.   
     

Your eyes snap from my calves to my eyes."Where...were...you...headed?" Your voice is as cold and unyielding as the steel that binds my wrist.

 

I gasp. "Delta Prison Nine."  
     

"With how many prisoners?" Your hand moves up over my shins to my knees.

 

I can't help my body from quivering in fear as your fingers press into the flesh of my thigh. "There were 27."

  
  
My hips jump involuntarily as your hand presses down on my pubic bone.  
     

"Do not be so pedestrian," you growl. Your fingers continue their slow drag across my body, over my stomach, between my breasts. They curl over my shoulder and press into my neck. Your thumbs dip along my collarbone. Your head tilts as you meet my gaze again. "How many others were on the craft?" 

 

I don't really remember but with your hand at my throat, I take a best guess. "Roughly 30 between engineers, technicians, medical personnel and guards." I try my hardest to not tremble under your hand.  
     

"What are you?"   
     

"Technician. I-I was there to keep the prisoners in suspension." A sinking feel curls in my stomach. Where is everyone else? 

 

"Hmm." You search my face with cold scrutiny. "Just a technician. Tell me, Gwendolyn. Why, out of 58 people on board Starfleet Transport 665, did you alone survive?"

 

"Survive?" I choke.  
     

You stand straight, as if your spine was being pulled taut by a string.

 

"Yes, Gwendolyn. Only five transports and one crew member survived."   
  


"Prisoners?" I shrink away. "You're one."   
     

You smile lasciviously. "Aren't you a clever girl. I was one of the transports. The other four are still suspended.  Everyone perished, as was my plan. Except for you. You survived relatively unscathed."

     

I try to remember as panic closes my throat. What was I doing? What was my last memory? What will you do with me? To me?  
       


You produce a large syringe filled with a green substance. Cold blue eyes clench around my heart.   


 

"And I have every intention of discovering why." You pin my arm to the bed before plunging the needle into a bulging vein.


	2. Secrets and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before I catch up on my other fics. If you enjoy this, I will add it to my fic rotation.

As I climb through consciousness, I know I'm not alone. It's not that I can hear movement or even breathing, I can just sense your presence. When I open my eyes, you are perched on a wooden chair beside the bed. Your eyes stare through me. Even when I move, you remain reptilian still. I'm not even sure you are breathing. 

 

"I need a toilet," I whisper.

Slowly, your gaze falls to my face. "Interesting. Very well then."

You reach behind you for a small key. Your grip on my arm is tight as you unlock the cuff tethering me to the bed. 

"It would be advisable that you do not attempt escape. You might have survived the crash, but you will not survive defying me." Your low growl reverberates against my breastbone.

I nod numbly. I want to ask what you intend to do with me, but I don't want to know. Right now, I cling to a small sliver of hope that I will come out of this alive.

My head swims as I stand and my legs buckle from disuse. You pull me against you for support. I feel the muscles of your chest and abdomen move as I press into you. If I wasn't so terrified, I might be a little aroused. You are a striking man with those eyes and lips. I suspect that you are, however, a cold blooded killer. 

"So ordinary," you scoff.

I steady myself and move away. "Yet I'm alive."

Your gaze takes a long sweep of me from head to toe. "That you are." An almost feral look flashes in your eyes before they become passive and cool again. "Walk."

You push me down a hallway. We pass another bedroom with a small bed and similar dresser. At the end of the hall is a lavatory painted in pale yellow with white fixtures.

You lean against the sink with crossed arms. "Go on then."

"Can I have privacy?"I ask.

"No." You turn your head. 

That's as private as it will get. "Where are we?" I look out to the rolling ocean.

"Where we can't be found." Your foot taps.

"Is this Earth?" I remember it looked like this with wood framed houses along the shore. I had seen old photos from the family vault.

"Something like it. Different dimension in a different time." You turn to me. "A place where my work will not be interrupted."

I slip the thin knickers over my thighs and under the skirt. "How did I get in these clothes?"

"With help." I swear that I see the hint of a smirk. "Come. You must be hungry by now."

Oddly, I was not. "How long have we been here?"

"Two days." You grasp my arm to lead me towards a galley. 

"Did we crash here?" I am forced into a blue chair.

"You are very inquisitive." You raise an eyebrow.

"I have a right to know what happened and what is going to happen." My assertion sounds feeble as my voice cracks.

"I suspect you need some kind of human food." You turn towards the cupboards. 

I eye the distance to the door. Even if I make it through, where will I go? As far as I can tell, we are completely alone on this beach. I haven't spotted any other cottages in my glances through the windows.

"You can attempt to escape. I do not encourage that course of action. You might have survived the wreckage, but you will not survive me."

I look into a fiery glare. "Why didn't you just finish what you intended?" That was an incredibly stupid response.

The corner of your lip tugs upward. "Yes, that was a brave statement." It takes two strides to tower over me. "As I have said, every other human perished as was my plan. Yet you are here with nary an injury. There is a reason and I will discover your secret." 

"I don't have any secrets." I snip.

"Not that you are aware of." You crouch in front of me. "So we will make this discovery together."

It's not tenderness I hear, but your tone is not quite as menacing as before.

"And then what?" I cannot stop staring at your mouth. While your eyes remain cold and unyielding, a twitch of your lips suggests there might be more to you than a growling voice and rigid spine.

You sneer. "It will all be subject to what is revealed."

It's not exactly comforting, but it is a sliver of hope and I cling to it. I can't think about the distant future. My existence is now a moment to moment one.

"Now, Gwendolyn. How do we sustain you?" You stand to search the cupboard again.

"I'm not hungry," I shrug. 

You narrow your eyes. "You've not eaten for at least two days. Your previous evacuation suggests that you were in a routine of ingesting food regularly."

"Yes, I ate three meals a day but I'm not hungry. I am thirsty, though." 

You study me with a laser gaze.

"Perhaps you make me too nervous," I suggest. 

"Possible. However your body will require sustenance soon." You fill a glass with water and push it into my hand.

You watch me drink. In fact, your eyes never leave me. When I do eat, you will most likely count how many times I chew each piece of food.  
When I'm done with the water, you usher me back to the bedroom. I'm cuffed again and left for what seems like hours. I strain to hear any noise. Nothing but the waves on the beach, which, in company with the boredom, lull me into a restless doze.


End file.
